The Inheritance
by TwinHater
Summary: Harry Potter is turning sixteen years old. As information comes to light,Harry decides to make his own way in the world.With new allies, Harry becomes something more than just the Boy-Who-Lived. This is SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don't recognize in here and the plot.

Warning: this contains child abuse and rape

:Parseltongue:

Now on to the chapter

As I stared at the ceiling of the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if things were different, if Sirius were still alive, or if I could stay at The Burrow. But I knew wishing would only make it worse. You see, at that very moment I was laying on the floor, covered in my own blood. I knew my arm was broken, and several ribs were fairly damaged. I also had a black eye, and my entire epidermis was covered in deep blue and black bruises from the punches I had endured.

It was almost as if my fat uncle and my whale of a cousin were competing, seeing who could do the most damage. Right now, I would say Vernon was in the lead. The abuse had started at first when I was about four years old. I was clearing the table, when Dudley stuck his foot out. I tripped, and down went every single dish in my hands. That was the first beating I ever took, and not once did I ever scream. The only time I ever screamed was when I was eight. I was asleep in my cupboard, when Uncle Vernon came home drunk after a tough day at work. He took my innocence that day, and it hurt so badly. It was a whole new sort of agony.

I was beaten today because I had another nightmare. I can usually manage to wake up before I start screaming, but tonight was different. It was like I was trapped there. I couldn't wake up no matter what I did. I finally woke up after Vernon had started to whip me, pain tends to help sometimes. But now I was in useless pain, all it did was impair me. Pain was a weakness, it slowed you down. That was why I hated my life so much. I am always in pain.

I knew I would have to get up soon, to go make breakfast for my 'family'. But I just couldn't. Tomorrow I was going to turn sixteen and receive my inheritance. I don't think I have any creature blood, but my powers are supposed to get stronger, and then again when I'm seventeen. Finally I had mustered up enough of my energy and got up. As I did so, pain shot through every inch of my battered form. I threw on one of the huge hand-me-downs, wincing as it touched my skin, along with a pair of sweat pants. I looked like a homeless person, but I might as well be.

The rest of the day ran smoothly. I got all of the chores done. I even managed to earn myself some lunch. But it was a measly piece of bread and a rotting apple. Only the best for Harry Potter, boy-who-lived right? Honestly I'd rather die. It was so hard to keep going. As the day came to a close I started to count down the minutes to my birthday. I opened my window so the owls could come in, and filled Hedwig's water bowl. I had no extra food to giver her. Only ten more seconds till my inheritance.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Then, nothing. Maybe the clocks wrong? But then I felt it. My entire body started to get warm, then hot. But it didn't burn. Of course I hadn't realized that I had started to scream, nor had I realized that every single wound on me was closing up, healing. As the inheritance progressed through the night, it got more and more violent. The foundation of Number Four Privet Drive started to shake, like an earthquake. Then the door burst open. And the entire Dursley family walked in.

The sight they saw would forever be ingrained in their memories. Their nephew, Harry James Potter, boy-who-lived, Gryffindor Golden Boy was changing. He was enclosed in a golden bubble, floating near the ceiling. Even as muggles they could feel the power, the magic, emanating from him. But then his features started to morph. He got taller, and he no longer looked like a ten year old. He looked like a well-built sixteen year old man. His hair grew to his waist, and seemed to darken from a black to the color of pure night. The golden bubble seemed to grow stronger as they stared at him, when finally it stopped. He started to descend from the ceiling and was laid gently on the cot.

That was when they snapped out of their daze. Vernon's face turned purple with rage, aunt Petunia took herself and her Duddykins from the room. That was when he attempted to beat the living daylights from the boy, but was surprised when the bat he was holding shattered. He looked up and saw something, something that terrified him to the very core.

Wow. I feel amazing! Not even a single ounce of pain could be felt, not from my ribs, my arm, even my skin. I was completely healed. I wonder if I grew. The people might not actually stare at me when I tell them I'm 16 years old. As I opened my eyes, and I saw the very thing that caused my injuries, and about to cause more. Vernon was in a rage, his face purple, and the vein in his forehead throbbing. In his hand was a bat, a hard, metal, baseball bat. He was just about to swing when I reacted. Magic filled my arms, and I reached out, and instinctively waved my hand. The bat shattered, like a hot test tube under cold water.

When Vernon looked up from his, now ruined bat, he sputtered. That was when I realized how I must look. I looked stronger than he had ever seen my, my hair gave me a curtain of darkness and me electric emerald eyes glowed no longer blocked by the awkward glasses. They had done it before, when I was feeling especially powerful, they had glowed. And right now, I felt invincible, like not even Voldemort could stop me. I stared Vernon down, he had made me miserable my entire life. Now he was going to pay in full.

A plan started to form in my head, a very epic, very Slytherin plan. I quickly used my magic to push Vernon down. I grabbed my few prized possessions: the invisibility cloak, my wand, the photo album, and the Marauders Map. I stuffed them into one of Dudley's old backpacks, and set them by the front door. Now for the first part of my plan.

I walked downstairs where Dudley was pigging out, and Petunia was making more of whatever it was. With a wave of my hand I had them all following me like zombies to the smallest bedroom. As soon as we were there I broke the trance, and they seemed to wake up from their daze. Vernon had gotten up, and decided he was going to beat me up again. Why can't he just give it up? I put him in a body bind, and sat them all down on the floor. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS FREAK?" Petunia screamed. Time for the show!

"You have put me through hell! Abusing me, having me do every single chore! Did you know your dear husband raped me since I was eight! Molested me since I was six!" at the surprised look on her face, I guess she hadn't known. Dudley on the other hand looked disgusted.

"He would do no such thing! He would never touch a freak like you!" shouted the fat lard.

"Here is what I am going to do. I am going to put a spell on you. This spell will put you in the pain I've felt from you my entire life. It will take affect whenever you think an insult, feel any sort of malice, or have any sort of evil intent. I can guarantee that the agony you fee will be deserved. Maybe you will eventually learn the value of life.

"Dolor Decere!" I roared, feeling my new excess of magic shoot from my hands. The reaction was immediate, all three of the worthless humans dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. I left them to their pain, fleeing out the door. Once outside of the wards, I summoned the night bus; and left to live a new life.

Hi Guys! This is my first edited chapter out. Again, if you find any mistakes do not hesitate to let me know. I didn't change it that much, just tweaked it a bit.

Dolor means pain (I Think)

Decere means teach (I Think)

Please let me know what you think, if this story is worth salvaging.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling.

:Parseltongue:

Now on to the chapter

I got off in just outside of the Leaky Cauldron, nauseous and bruised. The muggle street was filled to the brim with shoppers making their way through their lists of daily purchases. If only life were that normal for me, then I might actually enjoy it. No bad thoughts! I needed to stay positive, or I will be stuck mourning my bad fortune.

I reached into the backpack, and got out the cloak I had brought with me. It wouldn't do to have people recognize me, not that they would without the glasses and the other changes. Still, I couldn't have anyone in the order know that I'm here, or they'll just send me back to those miserable Dursleys. I covered my face with the hood, making sure that my eyes could not be seen.

Slowly, I paced my way to the entrance and walked in. It was fairly empty, but that was because it was very early in the morning. Tom was tending to the dirty dishes, and waved at me, only to resume his work when he didn't recognize my appearance. Good, I allowed myself to breathe a sigh of relief. I walked to the brick wall, and tapped the correct combination of bricks with my wand. I really hope this doesn't count as underage magic. As soon as the archway opened up, a walked with my head down, as quickly as I could to Gringotts. the message as always, warned me. I don't understand why they even had it, every sane magical being knows, never to cross a Goblin, especially when it comes to their money.

It looked exactly as it had every other time I had been here, the only difference was the characters strutting around; as opposed to the daytime families, and the young children. The crowd right now was very shady, trying not to be noticed, and tending to their business fairly quietly. I walked up to Griphook, the only goblin I knew the name of.

"Hello Griphook, you remember me right?" at the mention of his name, he jumped a little in his chair. Then he gave me a very surprised glance.

"Of course I remember you Lord Potter, but may I inquire how you recognized me? Only those of Goblin relations are able to recognize a goblin, and you spoke my language! I was not aware it was taught, or even in human range for that matter." What! Speaking another language? Why is it always me who speaks random languages?

"Why don't we take this matter to a more private room if possible Lord Griphook?" Wow, I hope he knows more than I do. He nodded his head in agreement, and gestured towards a door behind his desk. I followed him inside.

In the room was a desk, with two chairs seated opposite to each other. The goblin gestured towards the chair closest to us and I sat down, while he took the other one. "Hello Lord Potter, what brings out to Gringotts today?"

"Yesterday I came into my inheritance, and after a dispute with my family, I have decided to become emancipated, as well as become financially independent from any guardians I have." He seemed to accept this and reached into the desk to get several manila folders. He placed them on the desk and opened the first one, which was labeled "Potter Assets".

"Lord Potter, it says here that you have made several transactions to other vaults: Dumbledore, Weasley, and Granger. It also says here that you have donated several million Galleons to a group called 'The Order of the Phoenix'. Of course when the transactions were made, you were not present. Were you aware that these were made, and do you approve?" By the end of the line of questions I was seething. How dare they steal from me? How dare that take my money? I stopped my mind ranting when I felt a scaly hand on my arm. "Calm down, please calm down!" I stopped mid thought. Griphook was in a panic, the folders were everywhere, the desk was overturned, and there was a faint wind going through the room, a room which had no windows or vents.

"I apologize, but this is the first time I have heard of this, and my magic is relatively new, I only received my first inheritance a few hours ago. Today is my birthday." Didn't we already cover this? Apparently it hadn't registered before because the goblin started to panic even more; his skin turning a deep crimson, and his breathing becoming raspy and uneven.

"You just got your inheritance? How are you even awake right now? Unless… Unless you have another one coming tonight! Potter, do you have any creature blood that you know of." I noticed that he had put all formality aside, and had seemed to become more and more panicked with each word. Did I have creature blood? Is that why I'm still awake? I had read about inheritances, and had noted that I would be unconscious for several days, but had not really thought about it until now. The magic was supposed to take several days to set, and you were supposed to be knocked out so you would not feel the pain of your magical core expanding.

"I don't think I have creature blood, but I'm not exactly informed very well." As soon as he heard this, he jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Ragnok! Branhorn! Get in here now, we have a level six situation!" I heard the footfalls of the two goblins as they came running. "Ragnok, prepare the Heritage Ritual! Branhorn, get me every single transaction of the Potter Vaults and Trust Fund." They both ran off to do what they were told. Then Griphook turned towards me. "Lord Potter, we need to perform a Heritage Ritual to check for creature blood. It will also show us your family tree. We are under a strict client confidentiality code, and will not share anything we learn with anyone else. Will you agree to do the ritual? It is fairly basic, and only involves a few drops of your blood." I could only nod. What was going on here? Why are the goblins all flipping out? This was pretty weird, and that's by a wizard's standards!

Griphook gestured for me to follow him to a door behind the desk. We descended down several flights of stairs before reaching room. Griphook stopped, and took out a knife. He pricked his finger and placed a drop of blood on top of the handle. It glowed a faint yellow, and the door creaked open.

The room was dark, with only two torchlights to light it. The walls were covered in parchment, which I guessed was probably for the family tree. In the center of the room was a table. On the table was a glass bowl, and a potions vial, and lying next to that was a dagger. As we approached the table, I could make it out much clearer. It had a diamond encrusted hilt, with a silver handle. On the blade, was written the message "Your true self will show the way". I was brought out of my stupor when I felt a sharp, quick pain. I looked at my finger to see droplets of blood dripping down, and falling into the bowl, which Griphook was holding out. When he had enough blood, he quickly waved his hand and the cut closed up.

"Lord Potter, I need you to uncork, the potion sitting on the table and pour it in the bowl." I did as asked, and was surprised to see the mixture glowing, emanating a soft white glow. Why does everything glow in the wizarding world? As the mixture got brighter and brighter, the walls started to glow as well. The parchment that adorned them started to fill with words, starting with my name at the very bottom, and then the rest of my descendants above my name. it continued on for another few minutes before it finally stopped.

As I studied the wall, I couldn't help but gasp at some of the names I recognized. Closer to the top were names like Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. I didn't have time to read further, because Griphook suddenly hit the floor in a dead faint. "GRIPHOOK are you ok?" the only response I got was a groan. Suddenly, the door opened and several goblins came in. The first one in, the leader, apparently, started to interrogate me.

"What is going on in here, I heard noise! Why is he on the ground? What did you do to him?" The questions continued like that until Griphook finally mustered up enough energy to stop the assault.

"Sawhead SHUT UP! I merely fainted; I suggest you get Ragnok, as he is the head of the bank. We have a lot to discuss. Lord Potter, look at this parchment and please don't flip out." I took the parchment from his hand and understood why I was told to not flip out, but it was very difficult not to do so.

_Harry Potter Family Tree Information_

_Parents:_

_Lily Evans(Pureblood)_

_Descendant of_

_Merlin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

_James Potter(Pureblood)_

_Descendant of _

_Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff_

_Black_

_Peverall_

_Creature Blood:_

_High Dark Elf (1/2)_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Parseltongue-previously blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Goblintongue-previously blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Elemental-blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Necromancy-blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Dark Arts-blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Parsel Magic- blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Goblin Magic- blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Creature Inheritance Magic- Receive abilities at inheritance _

When I had finished reading the list of everything I could be, everything that was taken from me I finally broke. I didn't care if the Goblins saw me, or of they thought me weak because of it. I sat on the hard, damp ground, and sobbed.

Thank you to all of my readers, you have been amazing! Please let me know of you see any mistakes, or any improvements I can make. I know, not a lot of changes, but Harry was too awesome, and it got confusing as a writer to organize it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belong to J.K. Rowling.

:Parseltongue:

Now on to the chapter

Once I had finally calmed myself with the help of a calming drought I started to think. How could Dumbledore go as far as to block my magical abilities? Sure some of them were a bit on the dark side like Necromancy or the Dark Arts, but they are mine. I inherited them and I am allowed to use my abilities. What confuses me, was the few that said 'previously blocked'. What did the mean? "Umm, can someone tell me what it means when it says blocked, or previously blocked for magical abilities?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because as soon as I said 'blocked magical abilities', every single goblin in the Heritage Ritual room turned and looked at me. Then every single one of them (except Griphook) made a mad dash for the parchment in my hand.

"STOP! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Going after a Heritage Ritual result! That is confidential information; only Ragnok and I have the authority to see that parchment! If Lord Potter would like you to see it then you may, but not until he says so." I never knew Griphook could lay it on so thick. I felt bad for looking at the parchment, and it is MINE! "Now Lord Potter, bring the parchment, and we will discuss the results in my office. As the Potter Vault manager, I can assure you that I will help you." Griphook waved his hand and the parchment on the wall cleared, and the bowl, dagger, and empty potions vial disappeared.

We walked up the stairs, back to the room that we were originally in. It was no longer a disaster However, Ragnok was sitting in a second chair next to Griphook's looking mightily impatient. I coughed quietly to let him know we were here. He turned around, a large smirk on his face. "Hello, with the noise I heard, and the security squad rushing down there, I could tell something interesting had happened. Would you like to share?" Well at least he wasn't attacking the parchment like the other goblins. I shoved the paper into his hands and sat down in my chair. Griphook also sat down in the chair next to Ragnok, and we both stared at him, waiting for his reaction. When he was finally done reading it, and rereading it he stared at me. "Is this true, are these the results?" I nodded. What else could I say, and I was trying very hard to grasp my head around it to. I mean, I was related to Merlin and the founders, five of the greatest witches and wizards in history. It was just, a lot. And the creature blood was something else. I had High Elf blood running through my veins. The only thing that made me so mad though, was the blocks on my magic. I just couldn't get over the fact that he had blocked my magic. I guess Ragnok and Griphook thoughts so to, because their expressions both showed equal amounts of amazement and hatred.

"Harry, would you like us to remove the blocks?" Ragnok spoke carefully, as if trying not to say something. If they could remove the blocks, that would be amazing. I want all of my powers, even the dark ones.

"If you can, I want everything blocking my magic off. What can we charge the old coot with though? I want to see him in Azkaban for what he put me through. He put me with an abusive family, knowing exactly how they would treat me. He paid me friends to spy for him; he even paid them with MY money, from my account! I also want to know who let him, and I want them punished!" I was boiling inside, and it projected into my voice. My magic had started to act up, my rage pushing it to take action. The only thing that my magic did however was show up. A white aura emanated from me, lighting up the entire room. Griphook again had to calm me down, but when we were all seated I decided to bring up another problem. "Can one of you please tell me how it is that my mother is a pureblood? I was always told that she was a muggleborn, and apparently that was wrong. My Aunt Petunia is a muggle, and so were her parents. How is it that she was a pureblood?" They seemed perplexed by it was well. Griphook had started to pace, when he suddenly stopped midstep. When he turned towards me, his eyes were alight with something akin to curious interest.

"Lord Potter, several years ago, around the time when your parents were born, and Voldemort was just starting out, a dark child was kidnapped. If I remember correctly, she was the last of the Slytherin line. Every dark family looked for years, but she was never found."

"How can she be the last of the Slytherin line, wasn't Tom Riddle of Slytherin blood?" it didn't make sense.

"Tom Riddle, as you call him, is not a Slytherin heir, but rather his sister's heir. Parseltongue was a family gift, and his sister also had it." For some reason I found this hilarious. He always bragged that he was the heir of Slytherin, and now I know that I am. He isn't even a descendant of Salazar, but rather his sister. Well, now I know how to taunt the dark lord, this will be fun.

"Well were on the topic of Tom Riddle, what can you goblins tell me about contacting him? I'm thinking of switching sides in this war. It seems that the light, isn't so light after all." I don't think they were expecting that, but agreed to try.

After several hours of talking and planning, we finally came up with what we were going to do. First, we were going to unblock my powers. We are going to use a potion to release the bindings, by dissolving the magic. Apparently that was going to hurt like a bitch. Second, we are going to sue Dumbledore until he's broke, and then take up his crimes with the Wizengamot. If we're lucky, and he doesn't weasel his way out of it, he'll lose his positions and titles, and go to Azkaban for the rest of his years. Third, as soon as I got my creature inheritance, I was going to go talk to Voldemort. I am bowing to no none, and if he want me on his side we are going to be allies, or partners. I'm not going to go in that order, but everything is going to be done; though I might save the suing and the charges for later. Also, I am officially emancipated, and am now legal and can do magic whenever I want to. We also decided to sort out the vaults and properties tomorrow, because right now I am tired and starving.

"Well Griphook, Ragnok, let's go fix my magic and go to bed. I have a feeling tonight is going to suck." They both nodded and each handed me a potion.

"The purple one is a pain reducer, I have a feeling you will need it after tonight. The clear one will unbind your magic. I recommend you do it now, so we can help you if something goes wrong," Ragnok explained. That might be a good idea, so with that thought in my mind, I downed the clear potion.

At first I felt nothing, after a couple of minutes however I was brought to my knees in agony. My insides burned, by magical core opened all the way, and I felt the new magic open for my use. When it was finally over, and the burning ceased, I felt, powerful, free. It felt like a missing part of me joined, to sum it up; I feel whole.

"Harry, are you ok?" that was the first time anyone had ever asked me if I was ok. Not even Pomphrey asked if I was ok, she just checked for injuries and healed them. Then a realization hit me. These two goblins, they actually cared. And for the second time that day, I broke down. Tears fled from my eyes, streaking down my face and falling to the floor. I tensed when I felt two pairs of arms hold onto me, but then I relaxed into the embrace. They were comforting me; they were actually trying to help me. My sobbing finally stopped, and I looked up. The two goblins looked concerned; they were both looking at me with worry. I wiped my wet face and stood up.

"Thank you, for everything. I'll see you both tomorrow." And with that parting statement I grabbed my backpack, my trunk, and everything else I had acquired that day and walked out of Gringotts.

Alright everyone! This is the third revised chapter; I will try to get the other ones up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belong to J.K. rowling. I do own anything you don't recognize in here and the plot.

:Parseltongue:

Now on to the chapter

As soon as I stepped outside of Gringotts, I was assaulted by the cold air. It seemed to bite me through the cloak I had on. I continued through Diagon Alley until I reached the very place I was warned not to go. Knockturn Alley seemed dead compared to the bright lights, and sound sounds of Diagon Alley, it just seemed so, dark. I finally worked up my courage and entered the Alley.

Everywhere I looked, there were shady figures, which glared at me through thick veils, and behind hoods. The shop keepers all seemed wary of my presence, as if they knew a young man in this part of the Alleys was either in the wrong place, or up to something. On my way out, one of the goblins had recommended a place to stay here. It was called The Hideaway. It seemed childish at the time, but when I finally reached the building, it was anything but.

It seemed void of any life, only the random stranger would be seen near it. As I opened the door, it creaked open, and the sight before me was rather different than what I had expected. It looked exactly like the Leaky cauldron, only a bit less clean. Here people laughed, and did business. I even spotted some young teens, as it was the early hours of night. I approached the bar, hoping to get a room, but was intercepted. I had my wand out in a flash, pointed right at his silver bangs. Draco Malfoy, with his veela looks, and his silver eyes looked very surprised to see me in such a shady place. Thought I'm not quite sure how he recognized me. His eyes glinted with sparks of weary fear. I could see dark circles under his eyes, and his form was drooping, almost past the point of looking as Malfoy as possible. "Hello, Potter. What brings you to the Hideaway? Looking for dark wizards to turn in?" he still drawled though, in the same manner he always had.

Maybe it's time to talk to Voldemort sooner than I had thought; "Actually Draco, it seems the light isn't as bright as I had once thought. I have decided to take my own path in this war. I need to talk to you in a few days, will you still be here?" maybe it was the fact that I was being civil, or the fact that I was in Knockturn Alley, but Draco looked very, very awkward.

"Yeah, I'll still be here in a few days. I work here Potter, will you need a room?" Malfoy, working? I had to hold in my snickers, as I nodded. He glared at me, daring me to laugh. I gestured towards the staircase leading to the rooms. He just sighed and started to walk. We went up several flights of stairs, and finally came to rest in the top one. He approached the farthest door, and opened it.

The room was perfect for what I needed it for. The queen bed lay in the center of the room, a desk across from it, and two side tables next to it. Satin sheets adorned the four poster bed, a velvet cover rested upon the sheet. Parallel to the doorway I was standing in was the bathroom. The room was isolated, hard to reach, and particularly dark. For once, Malfoy had done the perfect thing. Only after he handed me the key and walked away did I enter the room.

I hauled all of my stuff next to the desk. I got the pain potion, and laid it on the side table. I had a feeling tonight would hurt like hell. I put on one of Dudley's old cast-offs, and lay down under the sheets. I wanted to get a few hours of sleep before my inheritance. The goblins had said that no one hd high elf blood anymore, and they had no idea what would happen. Actually they told me to hope for the best, and to not die. I severely hope I could follow their advice. I closed my eyes, and my last thoughts were something along the lines of 'I hope I at least pass for human' before I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke several jours later, but nowhere did I feel any pain. Well, maybe it won't hurt? But then a gasp erupted from me as a sharp pain hit the center of my chest. It started to spread all over my body. I heard screams, and realized they were my own. The stabbing pain now covered my whole body, it was as if all of the wizarding world cast the cruciatus on me at the same time. I heard a door creak, but didn't have time to acknowledge it, because the agony suddenly grew in strength. Finally, I was allowed to seep into a dark abyss.

I woke several days later to someone poking my shoulder. When I finally managed to pry my eyes open, Draco Malfoy was crouching next to me bed, and was using his wand to poke me. "Stop!" I managed to groan out, even talking hurt. I tried to mumble out pain potion but it sounded something like "paaapooon". But I guess he understood what I had said anyways, because the next thing I knew the vial was tilted into my mouth, and I swallowed. A sudden relief spread through my aching muscles, and the pain dulled to a faint throb.

I sat up, and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. The reflection was a very different than anything I had thought I would look like. My eyes had grown twice the size, but were still the color of emerald except they now glowed. My hiar had darkened to the color of pure night, and I still had thet 'just been shagged look' but it as tamer. My ears had become longer and pointed at the tips. Even my lips had become redder.

In an act of complete randomness, I threw of my shirt and jumped. I was well muscled, more than before. I had a much defined six pack, and my shoulders had broadened. When I turned around I saw tattoos of feathered black wings. I knew that a high elf had tattoos that would open up into physical wings. Well, at least I could fly without a broom. I decided to end the inspection and keep my pants on, as Draco was still in the room and had started to drool. I decided to end the show and threw my shirt back on. "Malfoy, are you done staring at me yet?" he apparently realized what he had been doing and snapped out of it.

"Holy shit Potter! That is insane! But you are damn sexy!" well this was now awkward. Would it be bad to tell him about what creature I am? Maybe I should check his arm and see if he has the dark mark. So I reached out, and pushed the sleeve of his left arm up. Tattooed onto his arm was the dark mark. The weird thing was, it was talking.

:I am so bored! This human cannot understand me, he doesn't even hear me insult him! Hey who are you? You smell of the king and emperor serpents! Do you speak! Please speak! I'm so bored!: huh, I never noticed Snape's dark mark speak before, or any other death eaters either. I guess the dark mark was an actual snake connected to Voldemort.

:Yes I speak. Are you are real serpent? I have never heard a tattoo speak before: I guess the snake got excited because Draco was hissing in pain, as the tattoo started to wiggle on his arm.

:YES! Finally someone to talk to! The master loves to complain about another speaker, is that you?: I hissed a quick goodbye and pulled down Draco's sleeve, silencing the serpent.

"Well that was odd, apparently that is a real snake on your arm, and it loves to insult you." Apparently Draco was kind of freaked out, because he was scratching at the dark mark, trying to scrape it off. I thought Slytherins loved snakes, guess not. From under the sleeve, I heard a faint, annoyed voice saying something about stupid veela, and vampire blood. But I really didn't understand the muffled hissing.

"Draco, calm down. It's not going to come off. Actually, I wonder if I could contact old Voldy through the dark mark. Hey wait! What are you doing in my room?" Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Well Potter, it was rather hard to ignore the screaming and the really bright light coming from your room. So I decided to check it out. I then found you going through a creature inheritance and decided to watch." Wait. He watched me sleep? That is so awkward. Maybe I could trust him though; he followed the dark, and didn't seem to be such a prick anymore. Well, it can't hurt.

"Yeah, I should probably explain. You see, a couple days ago I went through my first magical inheritance, but wasn't knocked out for days like I should have been. So I decided I wanted to be independent and switch sides in the war, because the old coot is a manipulative bastard. So I went to Gringotts, did an inheritance ritual, and found out I have some high elf blood.. I also found out I am in fact a pureblood, as well as a very well off teenager. Oh and the old coot blocked almost all of my magical abilities, but Griphook and Ragnok fixed that, which hurt like a bitch. So yeah, that's, my story." By the end he was doing a rather good impression of a fish. He seemed to get a hold of himself though, because his face resumed to the emotionless expression he always wears.

"Well Potter, it seems you've had quite the time. Since you've come clean, you probably want to know what a Malfoy is doing working at a place like this." I nodded. That had been bugging me for a while now actually. "Well, my father is in Azkaban, and the ministry has taken all of the Malfoy assets, as well as the properties. So my mother and I are both here, working for a room and meals." Well that sucks. Maybe I should take him to Gringotts with me as well as his mother. I could probably loan them some stuff, until they can get their things back. That could be my good deed of the day, yep I'll do that.

"Here is what I'm going to do for you today. You and your mother are going to come with me to Gringotts, and I am going to help you out." He seemed to be having an inner battle, probably along the lines of a Malfoy shouldn't take charity, but I'm working, and living in a hotel. Finally he seemed to have come to a decision.

"I'll right Potter; I'll take you up on that."

"I'll meet you and your mother at the front in half an hour; if you're late I'm leaving without you." And with that parting statement he left the room. Now onto bigger problems, how in the name of merlin do I hide who I am to the rest of the world…?

Well, here is another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belong to J.K. rowling. I do own anything you don't recognize in here and the plot.

:Parseltongue:

Now on to the chapter

I stood just outside of the entrance to The Hideaway, tapping my foot in annoyance. Draco had just told me that his mother needed another five minutes to get ready, of course she had said that an hour ago as well. Seriously, you would think she would have hurried considering I was going to let her borrow some money and a house, but I guess she figured because she was a Malfoy I would wait on her. Well she was right. But not for the reason she thought. The real reason was that I needed her to help me with clothing choices. After all, who has better fashion taste than a pureblood wife? Finally after another twenty minutes of standing there tapping my foot, they finally showed up.

Narcissia Malfoy was a beautiful women, her silver blonde hair fell in a curtain around her shoulders, icy blue eyes shined with a superior gleam. She was dressed in a white cloak adorned with the Malfoy and Black crests. Overall she looked like the regal aristocrat wife that she was. "Took you long enough, can we go to Gringotts now?" they both nodded and we made our may through the Alley. As we reached Diagon alley, I reached up to make sure my face was hidden, and stepped into the lively area.

We wove our way to Gringotts, which was, unluckily for us, very busy. As soon as I stepped inside I was knocked down. I was just about to stand up when I felt several pairs of eyes on me. Oh shit! My hood was down, and even with my new features, anyone would recognize the scar plastered on my forehead. I threw my hood on, and jumped up. I then knocked several people down as I ran to one of the Goblins from yesterday, Sawhead I think, who was helping a teenager with red hair. The person turned around, and my stomach flipped. It was the Weasel. "Harry? Is that you? Wow mate, you look different." His words did not speak for the expression on his face. It showed utter revulsion, surprise, and guilt. I looked down and saw a very large bag of money with the Potter Crest stitched onto it. I could barely suppress the animalistic growl that threatened to escape.

"Hello Ron, what is that on the counter there. Wait, is that the Potter crest? Now, I know you haven't been stealing from me, because that's not what a friend does right?" my voice dripped with sarcasm. His expression didn't show guilt like I had hoped, instead he looked pissed that he had been caught. Well at least I had found which Goblin has been stealing from me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and then turned around to see Ragnok. I gestured towards the bag of money on the table, and then glared at Sawhead. When Ragnok had realized what had occurred his expression morphed into one of unparalleled anger.

"Sawhead! You have broken the Goblin Code, and you know what the punishment is! Harry, I know you are against killing, but that is what the punishment calls for. Section II part VI states that a goblin that has been stealing from a client will be beheaded by named client." I had to kill this goblin, the goblin that has betrayed my trust, and has aided Dumbledore in ruining my life. It actually sounded fair, but that may just be my dark side talking.

"Ragnok, I think that the punishment fits the crime. After all, he ruined my life, it is only fair that I shall ruin his, right?" Sawhead seemed to seep closer to the ground with each word. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. Ron on the other hand, was fuming.

"Dumbledore will hear of this! Your parents would be ashamed of you! How dare you threaten Sawhead! He has helped you for years, he even paid the Dursleys so you didn't have to go there every month for child care services!" They were paid. Those monsters were paid to abuse me, to rape me, to starve me, to weaken me. Even if the thoughts were quiet, my magic was not. It had started to bubble up in unsuppressed rage. The earth had started to shake, the wind whipped my hair, my skin started to grow hot, and the sounds of the water washed passed my ears. I didn't hear the screams to stop, nor to calm down. I only heard the elements. Finally someone had must have come to their senses and a fist collided with my head. I fell to the ground, unconscious.

Hi everyone! Now, this might be the last chapter for awhile. Not because I'm lazy. Actally my parents are getting divorced and we lost the house. So were moving this week. I know fun right! Anyway, please review, if you find any mistakes let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don't recognize in here and the plot.

:Parseltongue:

Now on to the chapter

I woke up to the sound of yelling, and it sounded very familiar. I had a fairly good idea who was yelling and what about. So, I forced by aching body to get up and walk to Griphook's office. However, when I got there I opened the door to find a sight that I had not expected.

Standing in front of me was two groups of very pissed of red heads. On one side was the Weasley matron, Ron, Ginny, and Percy; on the other side were Arthur, George, Fred, Bill, and Charlie. On the sidelines stood my two favorite goblins, looking very amused. This cannot be good. I walked over and asked the goblins what was going on. "Well Harry, it seems that only four of the Weasleys were stealing from you, and the rest of them thought it was ministry money." This would be fun to watch. I turned around and observed the chaos

"How could you? He has done so much for us, I think of him as another, and you just used him! You psychotic bitch!" came from the Arthur side

But instead of the snaring reply I had expected, something else happened. Molly merely sighed, her face relaxing in surrender. She turned to me, and began to speak.

"We had no money, Arthur was about to lose his job, and we had to pay school tuition and supplies for five kids. Not to mention robes and food. We were desperate. Dumbeldore knew I would never hurt An innocent child. He said that he would help us if we did what he asked, but if we didn't he would kill her! I had a relative, who delved very deep in the dark arts. He eventually married an heir of Slytherin, and started a family. His great-granddaughter was kidnapped by Dumbledore. He said that he would kill her if we didn't obey. I know that I never knew the child, but I still loved her. She had done nothing wrong, and I couldn't let an innocent child be killed. So I made a choice. I would rather use someone than let another die." Was I related to the Weasleys? It didn't show up in the heritage ritual, but then again the Weasleys aren't a prominent family.

"Molly I understand. But I know a lot more than you do," she tried to interrupt but I held up my hand to silence her. "I know who you are talking about, and I know for a fact that she is dead. Her name was Lilly Evans, last female heir of Slytherin, and my mother." Everyone human in the room had their mouths open in shock, Molly though had started to sob into her hands. She started to scream in mental agony. I went to go comfort her, but was beat by Arthur. He held her, and she cried into his chest, soaking it with salty tears. As I thought about everything that happened today I suddenly remembered Ron's expressions as he was caught; his guilt and his anger. It seems that I had misinterpreted his expressions. He felt guilty, but was not mad at being caught. If he knew the same thing as Molly, than he understood that he had just killed someone.

But now what do I do? They hurt me, but it was for somehow all the right reasons It was at that very moment that I knew exactly what I had to do. "Griphook, I need you to start digging dirt on Dumbledore. I want to know every single crime he has ever committed. Ragnok, can you get every single transaction that was made, I want to know exactly what he has taken from me?" they both nodded and ran off to do what I had asked of them. Now for the hard part.

"Molly, I need you to go back to The Burrow and pack up everything. Bill can you please get the Malfoys, I need to speak with them." Finally I turned to Ron, who had started to shake with silent sobs.

"Ron, I realize that you did a lot of the things you did for the same reasons as your mom; but please tell me this: was our friendship real? Was our relationship a ploy to get information for Dumbledore?" I dearly wished that he would tell me that we were friends, that he had never faked it. But I knew the hope was useless. He was the sort of person that would jump in with two feet before he looked down. I just hoped that he really was my first real friend.

"Harry, before you say anything please know that this may come out very wrong, just hear me out." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaking breath. "At first, how I met you at the platform, and sat with you on the train was planned. But then I saw you. You showed your true colors very early. I saw exactly the type of person you were when you stood up for me, even though we had just met. When you turned down Malfoy's hand at friendship for the fake one I had set up. I realized who I was going to hurt, how badly I was going to hate myself for it. I just couldn't. It was then that I vowed I would really be friends with you. I reported fake things to Dumbledore, to get him off the trail. I could never live with myself if it was all fake. Harry, you are my best mate, you always have been. Please don't let me lose the one person who I can actually count on." By the end his voice had turned to choked sobs, I couldn't watch and had to look away.

If he was telling the truth, if he really was my first true friend, than I could never let it go. We would have to clear the air, make sure we both understood what had happened, but I would still have him as my friend. "Ron, I would love to be your best mate."

Alright everyone, I know we all love Weasley bashing. But, I think Harry deserves a family like the Weasleys.

I will try to get the next chapter up soon, probably the next few days.

I am such an idiot but it was totally worth it! I saw HP 7 premier last night, got home at 3:00 in the morning, and woke up a few hours later and moved.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belong to J.K. rowling. I do own anything you don't recognize in here and the plot.

:Parseltongue:

Now on to the chapter

"No! For the last time you cannot have Merlin Manor. I am going to be using it. You know, I am trying to help you, but you need to be flexible." We had been at this for over an hour. Narcissia wanted the biggest property I owned, and refused to change her mind. You would think she would take whatever I gave her, but it just wasn't good enough. Stupid spoiled pureblood!

"You know what; I am offering my help with shopping and managing your estates. The least you can do for me is giving me the manor. But I guess you won't, so I am willing to take the Slytherin Cottage." Finally! Now we could move on to more important matters.

"OK, you can have that. Now why don't we shopping. I am sick of wearing a cloak over rags." She huffed in annoyance and agreed. I thanked Griphook and led Narcissia and Draco out of Gringotts and had walked in the direction of the usual clothing store when I was stopped.

"No Harry, we are going down there." She was pointing towards Knockturn alley. Why down there? I attempted to ask but was ignored and pulled down the alley.

We arrived at a store called "Fashion for the Rich". Wow, they couldn't be more obvious if they tried. As I was dragged in I could feel my mouth hit the floor. Thousands of robes made out of the finest Acromantula Silk, and shoes made from basilisk hide. It was a pureblood's dream come true, and I was in fact, a pureblood. "If you are going to just stand their leave my store. I have real customers to attend to." I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I looked behind me and saw a fair woman, with deep red hair. She gasped at my appearance. "wha-what are you?"

"I am many things, including rich. Now would you please help me, I need an entire wardrobe plus shoes and other accessories." She could merely nod as she led me to the dressing room. After several hours of strenuous slave labor, I could say that I had gotten at least seven job offers, thirty-six requests to take my shirt off, and a total of about ten thousand galleons out of my pocket.

First impressions aside Serena was a very nice lady. Once she realized how mistaken she was, she had apologized profusely. She had actually been very helpful. She even helped me stave off the Malfoys, who refused to look past the bright orange dragon hide boots they had wanted for me. Yeah, I definitely owed her. So I walked out of the sore dressed in a black cloak, with the Merlin crest on it, and shrunken clothes sitting in my pocket.

"Hey Draco, do you think we can go find me a familiar?" he looked surprised by the question.

"Sure Harry, there is a place just a few doors down." And indeed there was. We had stopped at a very busy shop. It was filled to the brim with barking and hooting. As I stepped inside, I was assaulted by the boisterous noises, and overpowering smell. It was literally a zoo! I looked around and saw owls, cats, dogs, and mice. But those were not what made this shop interesting. I also saw mini dragons that spouted bursts of flames. I saw hippogriffs, stomping their hoofs; I even saw the random unicorn. But that wasn't what I wanted. I looked around and saw her. Green scales covered her body, they seemed to move as she flexed. Huge fangs milked with poison were drawn at a cat that dared to near her. Her massive body was squished against a glass cage, so large a top could not be fitted. She was perfect.

: Hello beautiful, would you like to come with me?: her eyes opened and I saw screens on them.

: beautiful, why are there screens on your eyes?:

:Speaker I would love to come with you. I have screens on my eyes because they will kill anyone who looks into them.: a basilisk. No wonder she is so large, and she is just a baby. I wonder if she is related to the basilisk that is now rotting in the chamber.

:speaker! You have venom of a queen basilisk in your veins! How in the name of Salazar did you survive her bite?: WHAT? Was the snake in the chamber a queen basilisk? And how does she know Slytherin? As these questions ran through my mind, I stared into her clouded eyes. They had started to clear, and opened to reveal bright sapphire, that glimmered with an inhuman intelligence. It was then that I realized something, I was looking into the eyes of a basilisk, and I was still breathing.

:Beautiful, why am I not dead? I am looking into your eyes yet my heart beats.: she seemed to laugh, well, as only a snake can.

: young speaker, because you have met the queen snake, you will not be affected by my gaze.: well, that makes sense. Now I feel like an idiot. Speaking of idiots, I looked behind me and saw my two companions glaring at me and gesturing towards the door. Maybe they wanted me to leave. I guess be should get going.

:why don't we get out of here, and please shield your eyes, I don't want you to accidentally kill someone.: she hissed in agreement, and slithered up my arm, to rest across my shoulders. I walked to the cashier, and when he saw what I wanted he nearly had a heart attack.

"sir are you s-sure you want that s-s-snake?" I nodded and his face turned red with freight. " that is a b-b-basilisk. It will k-kill you!" I looked at the snake on my shoulders. I suddenly got a very evil temptation to scare the living daylights from this person.

:she won't hurt me, I am a speaker: the man then proceeded to fall to the floor in a dead faint. I dropped some galleons on the counter and walked towards the Malfoys with my new snake. "Hey guys! Isn't she just amazing." She seemed to blush at the praise, her head scales flashing red. Well that was different.

:Beautiful, what is your name?: she seemed to think for several seconds.

:I have gone by many names, but my first master called me Syssa:

:and who was your first master?:

:His name was Salazar Slytherin, I think you know of him: my mouth dropped open, I had just purchased Salazar Slytherin's basilisk.

"Harry, what did she say? Harry?" maybe I should keep this a secret? No, I needed to trust these people. They were annoying and spoiled, but they were trust worthy.

"I just found out that her name is Syssa and she is over a thousand years old. Oh, and her first master was Salazar Slytherin." They had a very similar reaction to me, only Draco had stared moaning about it not being fair. Why did he have to be such a winey little bitch? I glanced at my watch, and was surprised to find that it was almost four o'clock. Had it really been that long? We had to get back to Gringotts, it was time to get my inheritance rings.

Just before we walked out the door I was stopped by a rare sight. On a wooden pirch sat a bird. It had feathers that looked razor sharp and were as black as night. Its head had a rainbow of silver and black feathers, and its eyes were like looking into the pits of hell. It was a dark phoenix, the rarest creature in existence, thought to be extinct centuries ago. It was said to be sighted by dark lords like Grindewald, and was only supposed to show itself to its true master.

If it showed itself to me, than I was its master. That made me dark, incredibly dark.

The bird glanced up at me its eyes flashed silver. With one great flap of its wings, it was sitting on my shoulder. I looked at Syssa, she hadn't dared move. She obviously knew what it was.

+Lightning Child, I have been called to you. I am called Hades by some, Anubis by others, I am the master of death. But this is a story for another day, I believe you happen to be late for an appointment and Gringotts.+ I glanced at my watch, and realized I was late, and Ragnok would kill me. I fled out the door, taking my two Familiars and pair of idiots with me.

As we approached to doors to Gringotts my stomach was doing flip flops. I was about to show the world just who I was. Apparently my full title was Lord Harry James Potter Merlin Slytheirn Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff. Obviously I was pissed about I because I had to use it whenever I signed my name. as I opened the doors to the bank, I couldn't help but remember what life was like before my inheritance. I was being used by everyone, deceived, lied to, abused, and raped. Life was a survival thing, I didn't think about fun or chess, I thought about how I was going to survive the day. I was still thinking about that, but now it was because of what I was doing, and how I was going about it.

Dumbledore would soon realize my predicament, and send the entire order after me. I would have to start training soon, and I would need to master my powers, or I would never be able to defend myself or defeat the light side. It felt so odd, actually thinking that I was going to defeat the light. It would involve me killing, torturing, anything to secure the win for the dark side. I had planned to speak to speak to Voldemort tomorrow. As we walked finally reached Griphook office, I turned the handle and opened the door.

The scene before me was intense. Griphook was smirking at the man across from him. He had twinkling eyes, and moon covered purple robes. His silvery hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon. The man looked furious, he had his hand grasping the table's edge, and his knuckled were white. His eyes flickered to me, and then to my forehead. I don't know how he knew with so much change but he did.

"Hello Harry, might I ask what you are doing away from Privet Drive?"

Thanks for reading! Please help me, I need a name for the Phoenix, and all of my sister's names suck. I came up with Muertos(Defnitly Not!), Death(Really?), and Night(yeah, I know). Please Help!


	8. Chapter 8

:Parseltongue:

Thanks for reading!

Now on to the chapter

"Hello Headmaster, no I will not tell you anything. As I am emancipated, you have no power over me or my assets. If you attempt to steal from me again I will press charges. I know what you did to your sister Albus, I know every single crime, and I have the power to sentence you to the veil if I choose to do so. Do not bother me, do not seek me out, and if you behave I will attend Hogwarts." He could only nod, as Griphook forced him from the room.

"Harry, do you think he'll back off?"

"No Draco, I know he will never leave me alone. He wants power that I have, and he will never stop trying." I sighed. Why is my life so bloody complicated? It's like fate has a grudge against me!

"Griphook, can we please hurry with the rings. I need to start training my new powers. I want some defense if Voldemort decides to kill me again."

:Master, you seem distressed. Do you want me to help you train? I know all of Slytherin's secrets, and can help you with Parsel magic.: huh? What is Parsel magic?

:Beautiful, what is this magic?: she seemed annoyed

:speaker, it is the magic that is spoken in Parsel Tongue. It is very powerful old magic, and it can only be countered with Parsel magic.: that could help me, I hissed a yes.

"Harry it is time." I turned around and saw Griphook holding a small wooden box. It was covered in runes and reeked of powerful magic. I felt a tugging on my mind, and I listened. It was telling me to open it to take the power it posseses. I held out my hand, and summoned the box. As I undid the latch the power leaked into the air. Inside was a single ring. It was encrusted with several jewels and had a very intricate design on the center stone. As I studied it further I could make out the Potter, Founders, and Merlin crests. They were all combined into the one design. I held my breath, and slipped it onto my ring finger.

The room lit up with power, it encompassed the room in a feral glow, power emanating from the ring. I felt it become part of me, join with my powers. It injected me with more power, and fed my magical core to the point of expanding. As it finally died down, I looked in awe at the ring. It had changed. It now had an odd simble etched onto the upper right hand of the stone. It was a triangle with a cirle in the center and a line running through it.

"Congratulations Harry, you are now the head of the most powerful families. Why don't you go start your training and I'll go through all of your assets and make a report." I nodded and walked out of the door with my new familiars.

Diagon Alley was full of life parents dragged children through the alley, teens took their friends to stare at clothes and brooms. Overall, it was normal. I wish I could be normal, another teenager ogling at the Firebolt, eating ice cream and gossiping about Sytherins. Instead I am a powerful creature with epic power and a thirst for darkness. I even had a dark phoenix and a basilisk as my familiars. As I walked through that alley, I knew immediately what I was feelings. I was jealous, I wanted to be normal.

The Dark Pheonix had left some time ago, leaving me with Syssa concealed under my cloak. The bird had left saying something about Light, and later.

I was going to talk to Voldemort tomorrow, and I needed to start planning. I agreed with his ideas and his goals, but not with his methods. I understand that he's using fear to receive submission, but it wouldn't work in the long run. We needed to rebuild the world as we know it, and we need everyone to agree with us so it would be easier. As soon as we defeated Dumbledore we could start a campaign, and get support. When I finally reached knockturn alley, what I saw was not normal.

The entire alley was full of life, almost a parallel to Diagon alley. As I walked to the hotel I was I was staying at I kept seeing huge groups of cloaked figures. They kept whispering things to each other, and staring at me. Before I reached the hotel I was stopped in my tracks by the group of wizards blocking the entire path. In the very front of the mass, staring directly at me was Lucius Malfoy. I guess Azkaban had some runaways.

"If you are going to stand there I may be tempted to Avada you and get it over with." I snarled. I was in a bad mood, and sulking as well.

"And just who is this little wizard, wait. Your more of a creature aren't you?" how could he know that? I was completely cloaked and my face nearly invisible in my hood.

"Lucius Malfoy, I dare say Azkaban treated you well has it not?" his face twisted into a snarl.

"Listen here BOY! The dark lord had taken an interest in a certain knew resident of Knockturn alley. I think it would be wise if you came with me to meet him." Oh Merlin, this was not good! I didn't want to draw attention to myself yet, I wanted to stay anonymous. Well, I was going to meet him sooner or later, might as well do it now. But before I could voice my opinion I felt something press into my side, and together me and Lucius Malfoy were whisked away by portkey.

I fell to the floor as soon as my feet hit the ground and rolled into a dueling position. I didn't know how this was going to work out and I had to be ready. As I surveyed the room I saw dark emerald walls, and a large throne adorned with a snake across the shoulders. Sitting in the throne petting the snake was Voldemort. Except he didn't look like some freaky snake mutant. Instead he had a handsome face and shaggy brown hair. The only recognizable feature were his gleaming crimson eyes.

"Hello Tom, I believe we have some business to attend to." At the sound of his name his eyes flashed in anger. Before I could blink I felt a black tendril of magic lash out and I felt white hot knives stabbing me, skewering my body. The cruciatus. I held back a scream, but I fell to the ground in agony and arched off of the floor attempting to escape the pain. But as soon as it started, it stopped. I shakily got to my feet.

"Voldemort, if you want me as a follower I won't do it as long as you have a wand pointed at me."

:But if you want me as an ally I am perfectly willing. After all who has more power than the boy-who-lived after his magical inheritance: Tom's eyes went wide as I spoke parseltonge, and even more so after I announced my identity.

"Lucius leave"

"B-but my lord!"

"Do not contradict my orders! Leave!" He popped away and I was left alone with the most powerful dark lord of the century.

"You are Harry Potter? What happened to being Dumbledore's pet?" I growled at the name.

"He used me. He has been stealing my money and paying people to spy on me for years. With my inheritance the betrayal came to light and I decided it was time for a change." I hope he doesn't ask what I was hiding. But my hopes were dashed din his next sentence.

"There is something you're not telling me." I sighed and nodded. I can't believe I was going to reveal everything to Voldemort.

"First I want a wizard's oath not share anything I tell you" he said the oath, and waited for me to continue."

"I was abused as a child, it continued on till the minute I left that place." I manged to choke out. "it started from the second I sat on their doorstep. When I was a baby I remember them never changing my diapers, or my clothes. I was never fed as much as I should of, and when I cried I was locked away so as not to bother them. By the time I was walking, petunia had me cleaning up after Dudley. Vernon started beating me when I was five, and understood to hide it. Ever since then it has been the same."

I finally stopped all of my protest and sat on the ground and sobbed. I flinched at the hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the dark lord kneeling beside me. His face was masked but his eyes showed how he felt. I saw remorse, pity, and a glint of pride.

"Harry" I flinched at the sound of my name, "I understand. My own childhood was not adequate, but luckily, nowhere near the severity of your own. I will help you if you allow me to." when my sobbing had finally ceased I was appalled by the events that had occurred. I had just spilled my entire life story to Lord Voldemort who was now kneeling next to my trying to comfort me. I can't believe I showed my weakness to him. But it was not reversible, so I accepted the facts.

"I will be your ally, but I will never bow down to you." I looked to see his reaction but only saw concern and understanding. Who knew the dark lord wasn't a total bastard all the time?

"I must also tell you Tom, about my inheritance. I am a descendant of many families such as Merlin and the founders. Also I have Dark Elf blood." He gasped at that. Obviously he must have some creature knowledge, because a Dark Elf is known for its power. " I also have several powers, but I would like to keep those to myself. But I will tell you that I am an elemental." Now he just looked impressed.

"Harry why don't we take this to my study, I think we have a lot to talk about." We both got up and dusted ourselves off. But before we could proceed out the door I heard a pop and turned around. Standing there was Bellatrix Lestrange, and by her side the bloody form of Draco Malfoy.

Alright Everyone, I wrote this right after the last chapter, and its getting awkard just calling the Pheonix a bird, so please help me with the names thing. I feel like the Voldemort I'm writing will be not as cold and closed minded as he is in canon. It is probably going to be a Voldemort/Harry pairing, they are just perfect together. They both had awful childhoods, they both hate Dumbledore, and they both are as sexy as hell. Sorry if you hate slash.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this, even if I wish I did.

:Parseltongue:

Now on to the chapter

"Draco! What happened?" I leaped forward and to his side. His entire right half was a bloody mess, and his hair was singed to the roots.

"Bellatrix, what happened?" I heard Voldemort say, but I couldn't care less. Draco needed help; he might be a spoiled pureblood, but we had grown close over the past few days.

"They cornered him outside of Gringotts, and when I arrived he was on the ground with Narcissia trying to protect him. She was hit by the Avada, and I only just apparated here before they could kill him." I had realized that I could do nothing to help him now.

"Bellatrix, call Severus. Tell him to bring the usual." She nodded and walked away. How did they know he was at Gringotts? Wait. Dumbledore saw him there, he saw Draco and Narcissia.

"Tom, what can we do?" he shook his head

"I'm sorry, I don't know much healing magic, we should get him out of here and wait for Severus." Tom cast mobilicorpus and we slowly walked down the hall, being careful not to further injure Draco. We stopped at a large set of doors, and I pushed them open.

It was a huge infirmary. We set him down on the closest bed and waited in a deathly silence. It was broken by the sound of footsteps. In all his billowing glory ran Snape. His greasy hair knotted, and his black robes crumbled. "Move aside!"

He stopped at the foot of Draco's bed and reached in his cloak and retrieved a mini trunk. He made it original size and reached in and came up with several vials of potions. I recognized the purple pain reliever, and the electric blue dreamless sleep but I had never seen the others before. I felt someone nudge my side and turned only to see Tom.

"Harry, why don't we leave Severus to his work, we will be notified when Draco wakes." I nodded and the three of us walked from the infirmary. He stopped only a few doors down and hissed a password I could not make out. He held out his arm and gestured Bellatrix and I into the room and followed us, shutting the door in his wake.

The room had the Slytherin theme with silver, green, and snakes. You would think they would do something different, but I guess not. The walls were painted an earth green, and the furniture was an Avada Kadavra green. I sat down on a couch, and waited. Bellatrix had stopped just in front of the doorway, and Voldemort was sitting on a large arm chair across from me.

"Bellatrix, come sit." But instead of a response, I heard a shaking sob

"She's d-d-dead! My sister died to save that child! She left me by myself, she was the only one who cared, who knew!" knew what? I thought Bellatrix was insane, why would she care if her sister was dead. I guess Voldemort is thinking the same thing, because he voiced it.

"Bellatrix, what did Narcissia know?" Bellatrix broke down into sobs again, crying into her hands. Why she finally calmed enough to respond, she cleared up everything we were confused about.

"Do you actually think I am insane? That I am such a sicko? This is a façade, a mask. I use it so people will under estimate me, I am too dangerous, and so I needed to seem like some crazy bitch." It actually made sense. She had delved far into the dark arts, and needed to make herself seem less dangerous.

"Bellatrix, we need to inform you of a change, and a new ally." She gave me a piercing look, her dark eyes flaring with interest.

"Ah yes, just who is this?" she looked me up and down, examining me like a cell under a muggle microscope.

"This is our newest ally, and before you react let him explain." She nodded and glared at me.

"Bellatrix, I have recently gone through a creature inheritance. I am the head of several powerful families. Recently a few manipulations have come to light, and I have decided to asses my situation. I have decided the dark side would be far more beneficial to me and decided to switch sides. You know me as Harry Potter." Her face turned to stone, her eyes only giving indication to her qualms. She looked at Tom, trying to figure it out. But I knew she wouldn't get very far, I didn't give her any factual information or any specifics.

"Voldemort, I think we have a lot to discuss, is she safe?" he knew what I meant and merely nodded. Bellatrix finally sat down next to me, closer than I would have liked.

"So first of all, what position would you like me to take, an death eater, an ally?" Voldemort turned thoughtful, seeming more like the Tom Riddle I had seen in my second year.

"Harry, I think you will be my equal. You are powerful, and your creature relations will help us gain alliances with the Dark Elves." He wanted me to be HIS equal? The equal of the most powerful dark lord of the century? Well I did have a Dark Phoenix after all…

"But I don't know how to lead; no one would follow me either." I was just a used up kid, no one wanted me and they never would.

"Harry, you don't see it but I do. You have this aura about you, it's powerful. You are also extremely sexy." At the statement I blushed, the truth is I am not used to receiving compliments.

"Harry, I promise you'll do great! You just have to prove to them, that you are superior. From what you have told me, your power is amazing. You are a descendent from the founders and Merlin."

"Umm, about that. I was talking to the goblins they said some stuff and did some tests. Apparently you are not a descendant of Slytherin, but rather his sister." I watched as a puzzled look slid over Tom's face, but surprisingly enough he laughed. It wasn't insane either, it was warm, it was real.

"That makes sense actually. When I was in the chamber, the portrait of Salazar called me a "fake heir"." Throughout the entire conversation Bellatrix had been looking from me to Voldemort, trying to figure something out. Her expression was both knowing and curious.

"What should I call you? It feels odd calling you Voldemort or the dark lord." His expression turned thoughtful.

"Harry, you may call me Tom, you already do, but Voldemort in meetings." I nodded. I was getting fairly tired, my eyes started to droop and my head lolled to the side. Tom, sensing my state decided to wrap up the meeting.

"Harry, I must go attend to a few things, I hope you don't mind if Bellatrix shows you to the silver room." I could only nod my head in acceptance. At least she wasn't a psychopath anymore. In one fowl sweep of his robes, Tom left the room, leaving me with Bellatrix.

"So Harry, can I call you harry? Why don't I show you to the silver room." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, walking opposite of the infirmary.

"You know, I have heard many things about it. Apparently it will only open to a parselmouth, lucky you, and it is only used for someone who has great power. I suppose I should be calling you my lord, as you are now the dark lord's equal." As she babbled on, I could only be entranced by the bubbly sarcastic nature she possessed. She seemed so carefree, so accepting of everything. She must be a very good actress to act the way she had been.

Finally we reached a statue. It was something one would see in a museum. The curve of the mouth, the glinting sharpness of the fang. Even its eyes, colorless gray clay seemed alive and hypnotizing.

: Who requests entry to the silver room?:

:I do:

:What would you like your password to be?: I heard the snake mumble something along the lines of 'not that you'd ever need it'.

:I would like it to be 'balance': the snake nodded its stiff head, and swirled up off the podium and revealed a door behind it. The podium grew stairs and I stepped up and through the door.

The sight before me was one fit for royalty. It was a sitting room, the ebony furniture was adorned in swirling designs, and the couch was of a deep satin red. Dark burgundy pillows, and deep auburn carpets. I walked through a door across from the one I entered. Inside was a bathroom. Marble countertops and a bathtub that was more like a pool. I could see jets and several tubes, just like the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. I walked through another door and saw the bedroom. The four poster bed was made of a wood I had never seen before, and the sheets were a deep crimson. The pillows looked to be made of swan feathers, and as soft as a cloud. I couldn't help myself; I jumped on it, and was bounced to the ceiling. It was like a trampoline! I only stopped jumping on it when I remembered Bellatrix was right behind me, and indeed I heard her footsteps approaching. Immediately I burrowed under the covers, the smooth sheets caressing my skin.

"Comfortable are you Harry?"

"Most definitely" I smirked, she looked fairly envious.

"Good night little imp". At some point I mumbled a goodnight, and heard the click of the door. I closed my eyes and let Morpheus take me.

Alright Guys, Phoenix names please. Some of you are probably wondering what happened to Syssa, well she just wandered off; probably to find some good looking mice.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own this, I do not make money off of this.

:Parseltongue"

A soft light filtered into the room, lighting it with a natural glow. My eyes fluttered open, and I looked up at the ceiling of The Silver Room.

So much has happened in the last week. I discovered my heritage and received my inheritance, I uncovered Dumbledore's manipulations as well as switched sides entirely. For once people accept me without expectations. Tom knows more than most, and accepts me, not only that but as his equal. For once I might actually fit in; I will finally find my place.

I heard a few raps against the door, and decided to try something. I flicked my hand while concentrating on opening the door, at first nothing. But then it started to shake and finally cracked open. In waltzed Tom in his entire splendor.

"Hello Harry, we need to get a lot done, and so little time. So get dressed and I'll have an elf take you down in fifteen minutes for breakfast. A few death eaters will be there, but you may still call me , and keep practicing that wandless magic, it was a little slow." He smirked and with a flick of his had me on my feet and the bed made. Show off. I started to put on the clothes that had appeared on the side table, but couldn't get my mind away from something.

He was not what had expected at all. He just seemed so, not insane and evil. Almost normal but that may be a stretch. When I had finished getting dressed and attempting to tame my hair, a heard the faint pop of a house elf.

"I is Twinkle, master be wanting me to show yous to breakfast." I nodded, and walked behind the elf as we made our way through the winding corridors.

Finally, we approached an archway. Inside was a large table, seated at it were several uncloaked death eaters with Tom at the head of the table, an empty chair next to him. I made to sit at the closest place, but was thwarted by an elf that pushed me towards the empty seat, next to Voldemort.

I knew enough about pureblood etiquette to know that the head of the table was reserved for the head of the household, or the most powerful wizard. Having me sit next to Voldemort at the head of the table showed that I was his equal, that I was as powerful as him.

As I took my seat I felt several pairs of eyes follow my movements, I followed them to see Lucius Malfoy, who glared at me through his white hair. Beside him was Rodolphus Lestrange, whose gaze was both curious and envious.

"Relax Harry," Tom whispered, "everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about." That may be true, but I knew rumors would start, speculations would be made, and questions would be asked. Of course all heads turned when a certain witch with dark hair pranced in, humming a tune from Wicked, not that anyone else would recognize it. It made me wonder where she had learned it, as a dark pureblood witch.

"Hello everyone," she announced, "I just wanted to let you know that I am not insane." Every mouth in the room (minus two) dropped to the floor. Of course by announcing it like she had, she had made everyone think she was insane. Bellatrix came up to Voldemort and I, and performed two deep bows and took an empty seat across from Lucius.

Suddenly, the table overflowed with food. Toast surrounded by bowls of marmalade and jam, muffins of every flavor, eggs of every kind, and at least thirty pitchers of pumpkin juice. I couldn't help myself, I dove in.

By the time I was stuffed with every obtainable substance, I looked up. I guess I wasn't the only overzealous wizard. Everyone else was either rubbing their stomachs to relieve the pressure, or still stuffing their faces. In particular Nott senior seemed to look more and more like Ron Weasley at the end of the year feast. I could barely suppress the bile that threatened to rise in my throat.

Felt someone nudge me and I turned and looked at Tom.

"Harry, I am going to announce your position, do you want them to know who you are?" I had to think. If I told them, they would instantly suspect me of spying, and would never obey me. On the other hand, if I did tell them, I could plan raids using my identity, and make them listen to me as well as use my position to help the dark side. I also wanted to get off to a good start with them, and hiding my identity would only make that more difficult.

"Tell them who I am, but make sure they understand I have switched sides." I whispered back. Tom nodded in approval, and stood up.

"Today, I have the pleasure of introducing you to my newest ally, and my equal. Before you I tell you who he is, I will first tell you a story. The man beside me has lived a life unheard of in wizarding society. He was abused and manipulated, a pawn in the master plan. But then something happened; he got his inheritance. Manipulations came to light, crimes have made themselves known, and betrayals were recognized. This man has decided to take charge of his own life, and is now a key player in the war against the light side." Tom paused for dramatic affect.

"You know who this is, and even if he is not recognized, rest assured that it is he. Once my enemy but now my most vital ally, I give you Harry Potter." There was an instant uproar, and I saw a green light approaching; and reacted instinctively. My hand flicked and a silver dome formed in front of me. All movement ceased as the curse struck my shield, and then the most miraculous thing happened. It worked.

The dome absorbed the power, not even a shock wave upset the balance of the room. I knew that wasn't supposed to happen, nothing could block the curse once it had a path, you could only dodge it and hope you get lucky. I suddenly realized that someone had just tried to kill me; someone had actually just tried to assassinate. I stared into the crowd of death eaters, and instantly I knew the culprit.

Standing with his wand out, glaring at me was Wormtail. His silver hand glinting in the light, and his body perspiring in distress. Now it was time for the show. This was the perfect time to make them fear me.

"Wormtail, step forward," I commanded. And with a quivering step the order was carried out. "Would you like to explain to me why you just attempted to kill me before I torture you?"

"m-m-master p-please." He stuttered begging to Voldemort. But I knew that he would be shown no mercy.

"Serpensortia!" three huge snakes flew from my wand; they were magical Ashwinders, the second most deadly snake known.

: Bind him, and inject him with paralyzing venom.: the entire room shivered at the Parseltongue, and when the snakes did what I had asked, I heard muttering of awe from the Death Eaters.

"Did you really think he would help you Wormtail? Pity, he cares nothing for you." I took my time now, casting spells with the intent to cause unbearable pain, but not to kill.

By the time I had finished, Wormtail was nothing more than a quivering mess of blood on the floor. I decided to end the show with a quick Avada Kadavra.

"This is what happens to those that attempt to disobey me. This is your only warning, tell everyone else what has occurred, and let them know exactly what will happen to them." The room slowly emptied, death eaters filtering out in groups, whispering about the events that have transpired today.

"Well Harry, you certainly know how to put them in their place!" I heard from Bellatrix, her eyes gleaming mischievously. Then behind her, I watched a very silent dark lord sneak up, his finger on his lips, asking me to be silent.

"Well, I had to make sure they understood. Plus, Wormtail annoys me, so it wasn't that much of a loss." Then it happened. Tom placed one of the snakes on her shoulder, I watched as she screamed from the scaly touch. She jumped up, her eyes wide with panic. When she finally realized the snake was not going to bight her, she stopped running in circles and huffed in annoyance.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!" she slapped him, hard. Normally I would have been scared for her life, but Tom was a lot different with her.

"Awww Bella! It was just a joke!" her only response was to stomp from the room, occasionally sending a glare until she was out of sight.

"Well Tom, you certainly know how to woo the ladies." I smirked.

"Better than you at least, what have I been hearing about the boy-who's-never-been-laid?"

"Well Tom, we will see." I left the room, leaving the dark lord with his jaw to the floor.

Well there you go, chapter will take longer to get out, because these ones were all pre-written, I was just making them not suck. I still need a Phoenix name, and let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen.

Also, if you find any mistakes let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own this

:Parseltongue:

+Phoenix Speak+

Enjoy!

As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but smirk. It was only miday, yet so much had happened. I got to kill Wormtail, I introduced myself to the Death Eaters, and Tom and I had already started a new relationship, one that didn't involve the trading of spells and the intent to kill. Yep, so far life was looking up. Now, If I could only find my familiars, than I might relax a little more.

I was brought from my musing by the presence of a cloaked figure. It was masked, but not in the way a death eater would be. Instead, the mask was black, revealing only the white of the person's eyes.

"STOP!" I heard from it.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this manor?" Obviously, this one was a little slow.

"Who am I? Who AM I? Only the equal to Voldemort himself, his newest ally and partner!" I decided to add to the show with a little bit of my aura. The white light filled up the room, showing only a fraction of my true power, yet many times more powerful than the average wizard. The figure cowered, lowering itself to the ground and whispered.

"My Lord, please, my lord." I looked at the figure, I really wanted to see his face, if only to see him sniveling.

"Unmask yourself, I wish to see your face." Slowly, a hand reached up, and lifted it from his head, then set it to the floor.

It was not a man I had ever seen before. He had dark hair, dark skin, and a strong jaw. But his eyes… they were the color of amethyst and showed directly into his soul.

"My Lord," his lips seemed to upturn into a slight smirk. "My name is Einar. I am a vampire from the Scandanavian colony. I was asked to run security, and as I had never seen you before, I had to make sure you were not a threat." As he spoke I could tell he was young, probably nineteen or twenty.

"I understand, and I apologize for my overreaction. I'm a bit new at this, like, today new." It was probably bad to speak to him like an equal, but there was something about him. It just drew me to him. Without warning, the man stiffened. He seemed to hold still for several moments, before he relaxed again.

"My Lord, it seems that we need to talk in privet, it is an urgent matter." He spoke calmly, but his eyes reflected his inner panic. I nodded, and started towards the silver room. He followed closely, his step sure and smooth.

:Balance: I hissed, and watched as the snake fled, revealing the hidden door. We quickly stepped inside, and moved to the couch.

"What is this urgent matter you speak of?" I asked, the man had started to perspirate.

"Well My Lord, it seems that you are of the Dark Elf. Normally this would bare no problem, but you are exceptionally powerful. Your power is starting to rise up, the magic revolting. I am afraid that if you do not learn control it soon, than we will face a much larger problem than the war."

"I am sorry Einar, but I do not understand." He took a moment to think.

"My Lord, think of it like a muggle bomb, ticking closer and closer to its detonation every second. You must deactivate the bomb, or it will kill people." Well shit. Just more for me to figure out.

"How do I get it under control?"

"My Lord, you must master the power, and make sure it will listen to you. Remember you cannot control ,magic, you must be parters. Working together to accomplish a common goal." Well that does make sense, but that doesn't answer my other questions…

"How do you know this?"

"A vampire has superior senses to a human. We can smell better, see better, hear better. But what many do not know is why we are such good predators. Sure we are not animals but we top humans on the food chain. This is because we have the ability to sense power and ability. For example I can feel that you have necromantic powers, but they have lain dormant, never used. I can also sense that you rival any power I have ever known. And I may look young, but my years are plentiful." Maybe he can help me defeat Dumbledore. If he can sense power and abilitis he can tell me what I need to know to defeat the old coot.

Just one more question.

"Einar, can you teach me?"

"Yes."

The rest od the day carried on smoothly, now all I had left was dinner. Well this ought to be interesting. Tom had also mentioned that we had a meeting after dinner, something about The Elite. I just hoped I wouldn't have to kill any more of them, Wormatil may have been a despicable human being, but he still was one.

Slowly, I made my way back to the dining hall, making sure the corridors I turned on were in my memories. Finally I was standing at the entance, and I stepped inside. Of course, it was nothing I had expected. The room looked a lot like the Hogwarts great hall. Four large tables stood along side eachother. And a small table with two chairs sat on top of a stage, facing the four. Seated at one of the two chairs was Tom. He was glaring down at the crowd below. The room was filled with every dark follower I knew of, and many more.

With as much grace and sureness as I could muster I made my way down the center of the hall, toward the chair opposite to Tom. As the crowd saw where I was headed, the yelling started. The second I reached the steps to the table, the first spells started to fly. With as much power as I could muster, I flung up a strong barrier around myself, the same one that I used against the rats killing curse. The silver shimmered as it absorbed each spell, growing stronger as it sucked the power. Finally I reached the seat, nodded to Tom and sat in the chair, my posture poised and strong.

Slowly, the hall calmed and Tom stood.

:Harry, show them that they must listen to you, show them your power.: I took a deep breath and stood. I flared my aura, and hoped for the best.

"Death Eaters and Dark Followers." He addressed them. " Today we have the honor of a new ally, someone who will someday be even more powerful than myself if he is not so already. You will treat him as you do me, respect him as you do I. Harry Potter." That was when the crowd started to talk, but that was all fine. The real problem started when the people below started to laugh, then take out their wands. The shield would hold, but someone else could get hurt.

Suddenly the entire crowd stood, and started to whisper. I felt a sharp stab in my shoulder. There he was. The dark Phoenix was perched on my shoulder, and then I felt something cold slither across my torso. There was Syssa, he scales glistening and her tongue flicking in and out. This would show those pureblood idiots!

"I hope you all recognize these two amazing creatures. The beautiful snake is called Syssa, she is a basilisk. If she is forced to do so, her gaze will be unleashed.

Do not push me. The bird beside me is the embodiment of dark magic, the symbol you stand for. He is a dark phoenix, and will not hesitate to hurt any of you." And, as if to prove it, the mighty bird flew from my shoulders and released a wave of magic upon the room. People screamed bloody murder as their scariest nightmares and deepest fears were brought to life. When it finally evaporated the hall fell silent. I met every gazed that glanced at me. I knew that I had just earned their respect and hopefully their loyalty.

As if on cue every single person in that room bowed to me, even Tom tilted at the waist.

:You didn't tell me about these beautiful creatures.: It was not a question.

:I know, I apologize. It just, escaped me.: I knew that I probably should have told him. It would definitly help to have them around, as they are severly dark creatures.

"Dark Followers and Death Eaters alike, rise and let us toast this celebration." We all raised our glassed, filled with the finest wine.

"To a new hope, and to a turning point in this war. The dark side will conquer!"

Hello Everyone! I know its been awhile, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. My word is acting odd and my documents stopped opening. I finally figured out how to do it though. I wrote this on the sites edit thing.

Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

:Parseltongue:

Disclaimer:I don't own this

Enjoy!

The rest of the night carried on smoothly, and finally it was time for the meeting with The Elite. I cannot lie, I am terrified. For some reason, something about meeting with Tom's most powerful followers scared the shit out of me.

Maybe it was just the idea of meeting with people who had the final say on my judgement, but in the back of my mind I knew it was not just that. I craved their acceptance and loyalty. I needed someone, anyone, to believe in me or I would be pulled back into my dark abyss. I hated how I felt before, alone, helpless, now I was like a completely different person.

Tom and I entered the meeting room, the same room in which I had first arrived. It seemed like so long ago, when it was only a few days. I could barely even remember what happened, it was all a blur.

The room was set up differently, instead of the large throne, there was a long table with enough seats for everyone to crowd into. Once seated be got right down the business, well, sort of.

:Harry, would you like to start?: Me start? What do I say? But then I felt a hand grab mine, and squeeze it comfort me. Bella gave me a warm smile before turning back to look at the others.

"You all know me as Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, defeater of your master. Well, no longer do I wish to be manipulated and used by the sole called light side. I belong with the dark. I am a dark elf, more powerful than any of you can imagine, and stronger than you will ever be." I swept the room, meeting each of their eyes, and then moving on to the next.

I was forced to fight for the light side, everyone told me that you were all monsters, out for blood and death. But then I saw the truth. The light side is worse. They lie about being bad, at least you all admit to your less the 'good' ways. And truthfully, I think your cause is worth fighting for. If muggles knew about us than they would hate us. They would fear our power, and do everything in theirs to wipe us off of the map. That is why I am here. I am going to fight till my last breath for this side, because I finally found something worth fighting for."

At first there was silence, but then I heard a loud echoing noise spread through the room. They were clapping. They were clapping for me, they accepted me! Bella started cheering, and they silenced when Tom called the room to order.

:Good job, but I must speak to you later, we have much to discuss.: I nodded, to busy enjoying what these people had given me.

"Now that we all understand why, why don't we talk about the how." The rest of the meeting consisted of a debate over what to do next. All could do was sit back and listen as they discussed the pros and cons of the cruciatus curse, and its long term effects.

When the meeting was finally adjourned I had begun to dream about my soft bed and its silk sheets, when Tom asked me to stay after the meeting.

:Well Harry, I think you handled the situation very well, of course where did you get your familiars?: Oh yeah, he was probably wondering about that. Speaking of them, where did they go? It's like they just disappear.

: I got them when I went to find a familiar. I saw Syssa and I knew she was special. The bird on the other hand, him I was not expecting. Actually I'm confused. If he says that he is some sort of master of death, does that mean there is only one dark phoenix? Or is there a bunch but they only come when they find the right person?: Tom seemed to puzzle over my questions before deciding on an answer.

:Legend says that there is more than one Dark Phoenix, but they only come when a master is worthy of them. They have to ability of someone who is a master of the deathly hallows, and are often called gods of death by some cultures.: I suppose that makes sense.

:Harry, there is something I have been wanting to ask you. If you were abused in your muggle home, why didn't Dumbledore take you to Hogwarts?: why did he let me stay in that hell? But then I thought about it.

:It was so he could mold me into his perfect savior, someone he could bend entirely to his will. If I was abused, I could be so grateful that he brought me into this new world, I would have done anything he asked. He is the perfect wolf in sheep's clothing.: I looked up, and realized my eyes had started to shine with tears.

:I just wanted someone to save me, he was right there. A mentor, a friend, someone I could trust. He paid my friends to spy on me, well, the mudblood. He blackmailed the Weasleys based on false information. Said he would kill a relative if they didn't do what he said. He kidnapped my mother, gave her to a muggle couple. She was a descendant of the last line of Salazar's Slytherin, and she was reduced to a mudblood in everything but blood. I need to defeat Dumbledore. I need to avenge my mother, and myself.: I felt something dark brewing in the pit of my stomach, something the light would never approve of. I wanted revenge.

Hi! I know its been awhile, but im here now! My computer is trashed, apparently your not supposed to leave a blanket over it for a long period of time. Who knew? So my harddrive melted. I know the chapter is really short, the next one will be longer. If you find any mistakes let me know. So yeah, I hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Enjoy!

When I finally got to bed, I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Yellow eyes, slit like a cats but had the look of intelligence. Hands grabbing around me, my lungs aching for air, the smell of rotten flesh.

I jolted off the bed, only to end up on the floor. What the hell was that! Those eyes… I knew if I went back to sleep I would only have more nightmares, so instead I threw on a pair of slippers and went to explore.

I had only seen a few areas of the estate the dining hall, the hospital wing… Draco! I should go visit Draco. I turned the other way and started the walk through the curved hallways until I hit the large doors. With a slight push I was in.

The room looked like it had before, only one of the beds had a lump in it, the bed closest to me. I poked at the lump until it turned over and green met grey.

"Bloody Hell Harry! What is it, like two in the fucking morning?" I winced; I forgot it was early in the morning, like the worm wasn't even up yet, early.

"Sorry Draco, I couldn't sleep, I had a freaky dream. So I thought I should check in on you." I told him.

"Well its not like I haven't been bored out of my mind. The only company I have is Snape, and we all know what a charmer he is." Well at least he still has the sarcastic bite.

"What happened anyway? Lucius kidnapped me and brought me here thinking I was some commoner on Knockturn Alley. How did they know you were there?" As soon as the question passed my lips I knew this was going to be a very long story.

"Well before we left Gringotts, Dumbledore tried to get me to 'change you to the light, and show you your wrongs'. That's Hippogriff shit, right there. Anyway he held me up for about half an hour, and he must have contacted the Order and told them I had kidnapped you. They ambushed my mother and I mother outside, and…" His grey eyes brimmed with tears as he recalled the part.

" They were going for me. They were screaming about crimes against the wizarding world, and kidnapping their hero. " his breath shook as he took a deep breath.

"They started firing spells, but before they could hit me, mom jumped in front. I don't know what the spell was, but she started convulsing on the ground. Blood was pouring from her mouth, and she was choking on it. Then Bella came, and she flipped out.

The second she saw mother, she was instantly firing spells at the Aurors. She tried to protect us, but one of the spells got through. It hit mother again. The spell, it was the exact color of your eyes." The Killing Curse.

"After that, the spells came so fast, I got hit by a bunch of stuff, and then Bella got out a portkey, and we were here. I just remember hitting the ground, then, nothing." I wrapped my arms around Draco, careful not to hurt him. "That must have been terrible, to watch your mom die in front of you…" I trailed off when I remembered. I'm Harry Potter, I still hear her screams every time I close my eyes, and see the flash of green light as they were silenced.

It almost makes me want to run from here, to go back the Dumbledore. But I knew if I did that I would never be free, I would never be allowed to fight for what I want, and the side that I believe in. I am firmly on the dark side, not matter what anyone says. The dark phoenix says it all, the parseltongue, and the extra abilities. I am a dark creature, a powerful one. Eventually I will be a fully trained dark lord, eventually I will be just like Voldemort.

That reminds me, I have training tomorrow with the vampire and Tom, I have to be wide awake and bouncing or I will die of exhaustion. I crawled in next to Draco, he didn't even argue. And we both drifted off to sleep.

Only a couple hours later, I was rudely awoken by the pain of hitting the ground.

"Get up Harry! Time for training!" kill me. I stayed on the floor until I felt ice water being poured all over me.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" The vampire smirked as he walked off.

"Be in the trainng room in ten dressed and ready.' He called from behind him.

Godammit! It was fucking cold. Did he really have to pour water on me? Couldn't he have just, I don't know, woken me up?

I got up, said fairwell to a giggling Draco, and walked to my room.

Once inside I threw on some muggle workout clothes, I walked down the hallway untill I hit a door labled TRAINING. It swung smoothly open to reveal a variety of courses and things.

In front of me against the far wall were dummies lined up. There were targets painted on their chests, the center dot exactly where the heart was. Along the far right side were mats. and going right through the center of the room was a dueling platform.

I was interupted from my thinking by an odd tingling feeling, I looked up to see a red light flying towards me, a spell. I quickly dropped to the floor, and sent a valley of curses in the direction it came from. Another spell came flying at me, it came from behind the dummies. I dodged it, and just when I going to destroy the dummies, I realized my wand was no longer in my hand. Just then I saw another spell flying towards me. It was nothing I have ever seen before. Gold light wove into a net, and it rippled as it flew toward their air. I tried to dodge but it just followed me.

When it finally hit, all I felt was insane burning across my entire body. I just wanted it to stop, then it did. I lay on the floor, and a sharp sound broke through the air. Out from the dummies came Einar, he was clapping.

"Great job Harry! No one has ever broken my acid net before, not even a vampire!"

"Bloody Hell! Were you trying to kill me or something? Where is my wand?" The vampire smirked, and from his pocket pulled out the holly and phoenix feather wand. I grabbed it, and felt the warmth spread through my fingers.

"No! I was not trying to kill you! By the time we are done here, you will beat me. But for now we are going to run some laps."

Three hours later I was nothing but a puddle of sweat on the floor. I must have run at least ten miles.

"Good job Harry! Be back in two hours, go eat lunch and shower. We are going to start on your Dark Elf abilities." I walked out the door, a content smile on my face.

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Happy New Year(Rosh Hashanah).


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

"Ok I want you to find your magical core." A puzzled expression slid over my face.

"Wait what?"

"Find your magical core, I can't tell you how to do it, it is different for everyone. However it will always be where you are the strongest. It may take awhile but it is the first step towards becoming a master wizard." I sat on the mat, crossed my legs and closed my eyes.

Where was I the strongest? Certainly not physically, I could barely run. I am also not the smartest person, so not that. But if not strength of mind or body, than what? I barely knew myself, and after what happened I don't think anyone else knows me either.

Maybe I could ask my familiars, well Syssa, I don't know where the Phoenix went. They usually just pop in whenever they like, in fact I don't even know what to call that bloody Phoenix. He just gave me a bunch of dark names. I guess I could call him Hades or something, yeah that works. Hades. I had heard about him, apparently he is a greek god. One of the 'top three' and god of death and whatnot.

I continued to guess what my strength might be, but nothing I came up with seemed right. Was I just a weak person? No, that wasn't right either, I am a dark lord, so I can't be weak or I would be dead. Wait! I'm a Dark Lord! That means my heart is dark, even if it sounds cheesy, it felt right.

I opened my eyes to tell Einar, but he wasn't there. In fact, I wasn't in the training room anymore. I was seated on a red couch, a black pattern edged along the stitching. Behind me were dark ebony bookcases, filled with a vast knowledge that couldn't be matched. I knew that with each page, there was a story about me. These novels held my memories. There was a fire place on the wall infront of me, it streched along the entire wall, a fire blazing in the hearth. It was scarcely contained and threatened to break from its binds. This was it, my magical core. This fire, burning strong with its orange flames licking at the walls, this was my magic, the reason why I am who I am. It was almost mesperizing to watch the flames dance, to watch them climb the bricks and to see them turn the walls black.

I walked over to the bookshelves, and grabbed the first book. As soon as I opened to the first page, I was thrsut into a memory.

I was lying in my mothers arms, wrabbed in a blue blanket and held close to her body. The strands of her flaming red hair cascaded over her shoulders, her green emerald eyes smiling down at me. Behind her shoulder I could just barely make out the shape of my father, he was sneaking up behind her. In his hands was a yellow potion, it spilled slighty as he took another step, the spot where it hit was purple. His Hazel eyes were filled with mischeif, shining with oppurtunity.

"Don't you dare James!" She sterly said. she hadn't even turned around, it was almost like magic.

"Awww Lily! It was only a dye potion, and its your favorite color too!" She simply ignored him, but her emerald eyes sparkled with amusement.

Suddenly I had the odd feeling of being pushed, and I was standing back in the room. My feet on the dark wood floors, and my hands still holding the book. I flipped it over and looked at the spine. The book was simply labeled 'Baby Book'. I inferred that if I turned the page I would meet more memories of my parents. And if I turnd to the last page, I knew I would see that fateful day when I lost everything.

I put the book away, and looked at the next book. I picked it up, and opened to a random page amidst the hundreds binded into the spine.

I was instantly hit by the soggy air of summer heat. Beads of sweat dripped into my eyes, my hair pastered to my forehead. I was working in the garden behind the house, digging up weeds, the dirt collecting under my finger nails.

Sitting next to me was the hose, and it was sorely tempting to just take a drink. But I could see my aunts eyes peeking from behind the kitchen window looking down at me. I had been warned previously of 'trying anything funny'. After several more hours of the burning heat I couldn't take it anymore. I checked the window for my Aunts suspicious glare, only to see empty space. Cautiously, I leant to the ground, and gribbed the handle of the hose, turning it on only slightly. I sipped at the water, feeling the immediate relief on my parched throat.

I only had time to blink before I felt the first blow. Pain erupted from the spot, and before I could scream I felt a hand cover my mouth, and I was dragged inside the house, away from the prying eyes of our neighbors.

The feeling of being pushed returned and I opened my eyes and saw myself back in the room. I remembered that day, Vernon had beaten to the point of blacking out. When I woke up I knew my wrist, several ribs were broken as well as my entire body covered in black and blue.

I shivered from the thought. I had escaped from that place, and I was never going back. Before I had the chance to reach for another book, I felt a voice ring through the room, and I was suddenly thrust back into the training room.

"I found my magical core." His expression was one of utmost pride, his eyes beamed at me. It was then that I felt something completely new, something I had never experienced before. It was a sense of belonging, of accomplishment. It felt amazing. I looked back at Einar and I knew I finally found where I truly belong

A new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writting it. I apologize for any mistakes, I rely on spell check way to much. If anyone wants to beta I would love your help.


	15. Chapter 15

Maybe it was the calling gleam in his crimson eyes, or the way his lips upturned only slightly when he saw me. It could have been the aura of power he radiated, or even his smirk as he intimidated his cowering followers. Tom Riddle had me immensely curious about him. I knew only what I had heard and what he had told me. There had to be so much more that made him who he was, a reason why he was like this. He understood me, and all but told me he was abused as a child.

For some reason, all predispositions and prior encounters aside, I could tell he was genuine. He cared about a lot of his followers, especially Bellatrix; and from the way he acts around her they had a history.

We were all currently sitting in the Library trying to figure out a sort of magic I accidentally did. It had happened so fast, I barely remember. It was a usual day in the training room with Einar, running, casting, dodging. I was tired and worn out, and Einar insisted upon one more duel; he knew whenever I was desperate I worked the best. Einar had cast one of his vampire spells at me when I found myself looking down on our duel, literally.

It was all slowed down, and I could see everything in perfect detail. Not only that, but there was a strange sort of purple light that seemed to trace his body and flow like the blood in his veins. It coursed outwards through his hands towards where I should have been, or where I was. My body was there, but I was up here, it was an out of body experience. Just before the purple light hit something twisted the spell around and it hit the wall instead. The next time I blinked I was back in my body, but I had fallen to the ground out of breath.

Tom was definitely interested, and thus the research. I was looking in _The Magical Anomaly Explained: A Look into the Mysterious World of Magic. _So far I had learned that:

a. There is such a thing as a hippogriff able to cast a spell

b. It was possible to use two wands at once if they were the same

c. For some reason Dumbledore's socks allow him to see all the mice in the castle

It was definitely useless, and I was bored out of my fucking mind. I was just about to close the book when something caught my eye

The term Ex Somes Usus comes from an ability seen in the time of Merlin when in a duel to the death(see pages 390-436 for further details). A wizard would find themselves as a ghost, but their body would still be alive and fighting in the duel. It became known as 'Ghosting' and is considered dark magic. It allows the wizard with this ability to have an advantage when in trouble or a dire situation.

Yes! I found it! As I read the text over and over again I couldn't help but smile at the dark magic, it was an obvious advantage and once I could control it, it would become an imperative ally.

"Tommy, Bella guess what I found?" They glared at me, the research always turned into a competition of who could find the answer.

I explained, "It's called Ex Somes Usus, I think it's Latin. It'd dark magic and incredibly useful". Again with the glaring, instead of glaring back I graced them with a superior smirk.

"Aww Harry! It's not fair; you got first choice of the books!" Bellatrix whined. She was just upset that I won again.

"Now Bella, lets us this opportunity to remind Harry that because he is apparently so good at research, he can just so it all himself. Who needs Lord Voldemort's help when you can have Harry Potter do it for you?" Dammit! Not again. Last time this happened they had me researching the three hundred uses for a white rose in potions.

Before we could continue our little argument the doors of the library were thrown open and in came stumbling one of the newer death eater recruits.

"What it is?" The death eater flinched at the sound of Tom's voice.

"My L-lord, we have discovered the location of the stone you have been seeking. It is in a museum in Egypt, a team has already been sent to retrieve it." Tom seemed pleased; however he hadn't informed me of any sort of stone he was looking for.

The sniveling follower left the library, careful to be as quiet as possible.

"Tom, what is this stone?" he snapped back from his daze and gave me a look I was all too familiar with, it said 'I'll tell you when you need to know.' It was incredibly annoying and not just because he kept me in the dark. He seemed to forget that I was his equal, that I was supposed to rule beside him.

"Tom, just tell me, it's not like I'm going to stop you." He argued with himself as he contemplated telling me, and finally he relented.

"It is called the Justice Stone, used in the time of Merlin for sentencing criminals to their punishment. It was said to have been able to always find the perfect punishment, which is why I want it. In the new world we are trying to create we need some way to judge without being biased, hence the stone.

That was actually, perfect. I knew if I were to judge certain people from the light that I knew I would probably sentence them to the dementors after a nice long stay in Azkaban. I was becoming merciless and sadistic, and I really didn't mind. That was dangerous when combined with my magical ability and my creature inheritance, no one could be able to stop me. Well, except Tom, but he only had years to hold over my head.

"Just tell me next time Tom, it's not like I don't agree with it. Were supposed to rule together, side by side. If you don't let me than it wont work." I gave him my best trust me face, and he crumbled.

"You right Harry, please forgive me," he begged," I just want to protect you a little while longer." Crap, he was going to guilt me into letting him protect me. It's not that I didn't want him to protect me; it's just that I feel like he's underestimating me. I am capable of so much, but only if I push myself.

"Tom, I know you want to protect me, it's just that I don't need it. I can take care of myself, why don't you come watch my next training session and you'll see. In fact, why don't we duel? Then we'll see who's really on top." He couldn't resist a challenge, I knew I had him.

"Alright fine, but we have a meeting to get to, you know how they get when we leave them waiting." Shit. Last time we were late we walked into the room and found it in full out war; I got a lot of torture practice in though.

"Can I come? Pretty please?" Bella begged. She knew she was already invited; she just liked to make sure.

With a flick of his wand Tom had the books away, and we were off

Authors Note: I know, it's a crappy ending/chapter. However I feel incredibly guilty for not having updated in forever. Reviews are always welcome, and again I'm sorry. I'll try to update more!


	16. Chapter 16

:Parseltongue:

"What do you mean you lost the stone?" His voice was deathly calm, so quiet it was barely above a whisper.

"M-m-master, we were ambushed by the o-order, D-dumbledore…" But Tom had lost all patience, and so had I.

"Excuse me Tom, but I will take it from here." Then, in a rare show of my abilities the earth started to shake, and the aura of fear in the room thickened. My eyes were closed in concentration; the spell I was trying to perform was immensely difficult. If everything goes according to plan, Dumbledore will find that the stone has vanished from thin air, like magic.

:Earth Obey my Wishes: I hissed, the room had gone cold. : Reach forth and take what has been stolen from me:

I kneeled down and pushed my hands into the dirt, pushing my magic deep into the ground drawing the stone closer to me. After several minutes I finally stopped. I stood up and revealed a pale amethyst colored stone. It was small, the size of a grape. In the very center a soft glow could be seen, the magic.

:Where did you learn that spell?: Tom questioned, he must have heard of it. It came from ancient Greece and they wrote it as 'Γη με υπάκουε'. Ancient artifacts mentioned a prayer that asked Gaea to help them find what was lost. In actuality it was a spell for earth elementals to ask the earth for help. Einar had taught me, and claimed that the spell was passed down the elemental lines for thousands of years. His family had once lived in ancient Greece, and had learned it there.

:Einar.: I knew the vague answer would annoy him, and I this is one of the few moments where I did something he could never do. I would milk it for everything it was worth.

I gave him the stone, and his eyes lit up. I knew he could feel the magic inside. Now for the hard part. This thing didn't come with a manual, and it would take a lot of research and studying to use it properly.

/Order of the Phoenix/

"What do you mean you lost the stone?" Dumbledore rages to his order. He had specifically told them to keep it in sight at all times. He had taken all the precautions, even going so far as to put a Fidelius on the campsite. Something must have gone, or his worst fears would become reality. Voldemort was growing in strength, and with Harry by his side, they would become unstoppable.

/Order of the Phoenix/

"all right, remember, no unforgivable, they are worthless for such powerful wizards. On the count of three."

"One", I held my wand up, ready to strike, Tom wouldn't know what hit him.

"Two"

"Three!" We both spun into action, him on offense, me on defense.

"Occidere."

"Angustos." The electric purple spear hiut my shield dead on, crackling as magic hit magic.

"Cruciatum" Back and forth we went, dodging, ducking, and rolling. Neither of us had the upper hand, and I certainly wasn't going to let him. We were both tiring, and this would end soon.

"Elementi Kombiniraju!" It was one of the newest spells I had learned. And it was one of the most difficult. As the words left my lips, I felt the magic in the air change, becoming earthier, more in tune with nature. The power in my core burned hotter, brighter. Finally the spell took effect, Tom fell to the floor, his eyes closed and breathing shallow.

I jumped at a sudden sound, ready to strike at the slightest threat. But then I saw Einar, clapping.

"That was magnificent, you have started to truly master your element. What I didn't tell you was that the Element spell could only be used by masters, no other elemental had enough power to use it. Though, I suggest you end it, My Lord will be terrified by this point." Oops, That spell was amazing. It used the elements to force a person into nothingness. Not physically, but in the mind it created the illusion of nothing, of pure blackness and nothing but.

With a quick wave of my hand, I ended the spell, and Tom's eyes fluttered open.

:What was that, it was black, and I was alone, so alone.: Then he did something I didn't expect, especially of a dark lord. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him in an embrace.

:I was scared, so scared, I was alone, I don't want to be alone again.: I did more damage than breaking his ego, with that spell I had revealed his worst fear. I think we needed to have a long discussion. Einar crept out of the room, content to leave us with our privacy.

With a quick wave of my hand I transfigured a training dummy into a nice couch, and called for a house elf to bring us some tea. When I finally had him seated and settled with a warm cup, I decided to start the questions.

:Tom, its ok if you don't want to tell me, but did something happen to you, where you were alone?" He placed the tea down, and fiddled with his sleeves before answering.

:No, you deserve to know. I will start at the beginning. My mother, a pureblood witch used a potion on a muggle man by the name of Tom Riddle. She was pregnant, and he had found out what she had done. She went to an orphanage, St. Mary's Orphanage, and left me there. She told them to name me Tom Marvolo Riddle, and left me there and never came back. At that orphanage I was brutally beaten, starved, and abused by the people there. My first accidental magic was when I was two, they had not fed me for several days, it was punishment for breaking a cup. They had me sit on the floor while everyone else got to eat.

I was so mad, and they were taunting me, throwing crumbs at me, and mocking me. I just remember wanting to hurt them. I closed my eyes and when I opened them everyone was gone. I was sitting by myself with all this food, and it was the best meal I had ever had. I later found everyone locked outside in the garden afterword's. The following years leading up to my first year were just as bad. I had by that point realized I was different, special. They didn't see it like that. I was called a freak, an abomination. When I finally got my Hogwarts letter, I vowed to never again be hurt by others. I would never be alone again, and I would hurt anyone who tried to isolate me.:

By the end I was fighting back tears of empathy for my friend, we were essentially the same. Both of us grew up alone, hurt, and then Hogwarts came. We both entered this strange new word with dreams for a better future, and both of us were sorely disappointed by what it had to offer.

: Tom, I understand, we are so alike. And I know for a fact that we are going to change this word, no one deserves what we went through, and we are going to stop this. But first, we have to defeat Dumbledore. Here is what I propose…:

For the rest of the night we plotted. When we retired for the night, we had a plan, and we were going to win.


End file.
